Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia-
center|300px|link=https://anime.fate-go.jp/ep7-tv/Title : Release Date : October 5, 2019 Official Website (Japanese) : https://anime.fate-go.jp/ep7-tv Official Website (English) : https://anime.fate-go.us/ep7-tv/ Official Twitter : https://twitter.com/FGOAP_ep7 Introduction= Anime Summary Anime adaptation of the 7th Singulariy Babylonia. Opening and Ending |-| Staff= Production Committee right|200px *'Original Story:' Nasu Kinoko / TYPE-MOON *'Lead Character Designer:' Takeuchi Takashi *'Director :' Akai Toshifumi (Assistant Director for "Darling in the Franxx", Director for "SHELTER") *'Assistant Director :' Kuroki Misaki ("Idolmaster Side M" Director) *'Character Design:' Takase Toshiaki ("Saekano" Character Design) *'Music:' Haga Keita (KATE) & Kawasaki Ryo (Fate/Grand Order ~First Order~) *'Studio :' Clover Works ("Darling in the Franxx", "PERSONA 5 The Animation") ---- |-| Cast= Key Characters *Fujimaru Ritsuka voiced by Shimazaki, Nobunaga *Mashu Kyrielight voiced by Takahashi, Rie *Fou voiced by Kawasumi, Ayako *Romani Archaman voiced by Suzumura, Kenichi *Leonardo Da Vinci voiced by Sakamoto Maaya *Gilgamesh voiced by Seki, Tomokazu *Enkidu voiced by Kobayashi, Yuu *Merlin voiced by Sakurai, Takahiro *Ana voiced by Asakawa, Yuu *Ishtar voiced by Ueda, Kana *Siduri voiced by Uchiyama, Yumi *Ushiwakamaru voiced by Hayami, Saori *Musashibō Benkei voiced by Inada, Tetsu *Leonidas I voiced by Miki, Shinichiro *Jaguar Man voiced by Itou, Miki |-| PV= Trailers & Promotional Videos Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア- ティザーPV|Teaser TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」第1弾PV|PV 1 TVアニメ『Fate Grand Order –絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-』キャラクタービジュアル1・2 発表映像|Character Visual 1 & 2 Promo TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」第2弾PV|PV 2 TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」第1弾CM|TVCM 1 TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」第2弾CM|TVCM 2 TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」第3弾CM|TVCM 3 TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」15秒CM ｜10 5（土）より放送開始|15 sec. TVCM TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」Episode 1予告動画|Episode 1 Trailer TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」Episode 2予告動画|Episode 2 Trailer TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」Episode 3予告動画|Episode 3 Trailer TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」Episode 4予告動画|Episode 4 Trailer TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」Episode 5予告動画|Episode 5 Trailer TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」Episode 6予告動画|Episode 6 Trailer TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」Episode 7予告動画|Episode 7 Trailer TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」Episode 8予告動画|Episode 8 Trailer TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」Episode 9予告動画|Episode 9 Trailer TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」Episode 10予告動画|Episode 10 Trailer TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」Episode 11予告動画|Episode 11 Trailer TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」Episode 13予告動画|Episode 13 Trailer TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」Episode 14予告動画|Episode 14 Trailer TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」Episode 15予告動画|Episode 15 Trailer TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」Episode 16予告動画|Episode 16 Trailer TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」Episode 17予告動画|Episode 17 Trailer Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア- vol.1 オリジナルサウンドトラック vol.1 特別試聴映像|Fate/Grand Order - Absolute Demonic Battlefront : Babylonia- Original Soundtrack I Preview Fate Grand Order TVCM TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」ver|Anime TVCM Fate Grand Order TVCM TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」ver.イシュタル|Anime TVCM ft. Ishtar Fate Grand Order TVCM TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」ver.ケツァル・コアトル|Anime TVCM ft. Quetzalcoatl Fate Grand Order TVCM TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」ver.エレシュキガル|Anime TVCM ft. Ereshkigal Fate Grand Order TVCM TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」ver.ゴルゴーン＆アナ|Anime TVCM ft. Gorgon & Ana TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」第3弾PV(2ndクール)|PV3 (2nd Cour) |-| Episodes= |-| Gallery= Character Art Gilgamesh Art HD.jpg|Art 01 - Gilgamesh Enkidu Art HD.jpg|Art 02 - Enkidu Mashu Art HD.jpg|Art 03 - Mashu Kyrielight Ishtar Art HD.jpg|Art 04 - Ishtar Merlin Art.png|Art 05 - Merlin Ana Art.png|Art 06 - Ana Romani Art.png|Art 07 - Romani Archaman Da Vinci Art.png|Art 08 - Leonardo Da Vinci Fujimaru Ritsuka Art HD.png|Art 09 - Fujimaru Ritsuka Twitter Icon *Commemorative Twitter Icon for 100,000 followers Icon 001.png Icon 002.png Icon 003.png Icon 004.png Icon 005.png Icon 006.png Icon 007.png Icon 008.png Icon 009.png Countdown Images *These images where shown at the japanese website of the anime. CountDownImage-10.jpg|Day 10 CountDownImage-09.jpg|Day 9 CountDownImage-08.jpg|Day 8 CountDownImage-07.jpg|Day 7 CountDownImage-06.jpg|Day 6 CountDownImage-05.jpg|Day 5 CountDownImage-04.jpg|Day 4 CountDownImage-03.jpg|Day 3 CountDownImage-02.jpg|Day 2 CountDownImage-01.jpg|Day 1 CountDownImage-00.jpg|Day 0 Category:Babylonia Category:Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia- Category:Anime Category:Arc 1